gcse_psychologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Topic E Exam Questions
Here are some example exam questions for Topic E - Criminality. This page only tackles the hard questions. # Describe and evaluate one social explanation of criminality. 8 marks. ' ''Tip: Describe, provide evidence, state weaknesses. Describe: Explain what the theory is about and how it works. Evidence: These are the strengths. State how the case studies in the course support the theory, state their findings and or conclusion. Weaknesses: State the weaknesses of the theory. Option 1 - Social Learning Theory Description: Self-fulfilling prophecy can explain how labelling can cause criminal behaviour. (1) When a person becomes labelled as criminal by people around them. (1) They are treated in accordance to the label. (1) Their behaviour is interpreted as criminal. The person internalises the label and belives that they are criminal. (1) These labels can be based on stereotypes. (1) Evidence (or strengths): Madon found that parental predictions of binge drinking could be predicted, implicating possible parental labelling of their children. (1) Jahoda found that the Ashanti tribe members given a name for a day of the week suggesting aggressive natures were more likely to have a criminal record. (1) Rosenthal and Jacobsen found that teachers labelling of student's intelligence affected their IQ scores. (1) Weaknesses: The theory ignores the influence of genetic factors which may control aggression. (1) It is very hard to experimentally study ethically. (1) Option 2 - Family patterns Description: Maternal deprivation can explain criminal behaviour as John Bowlby argued that separation may lead to delinquency. If an attachment between 2. 'Using evidence from research studies into criminality, evaluate the biological explanation of criminality. '''3 marks. There has been evidence provided by various studies for criminality, but it has been weak. (1_ Theilgaard found no reliable link between XYY males and criminality only that XYY may cause other issues that result in criminal pathways being taken. (1) She found that XYY males did tend to be more aggressive, (1) however not all criminals have the XYY chromosomes so it might not be a valid explanation. (1) 3. '''The case of John Duffy is an example of the use of offender profiling. Describe the case of John Duffy and evaluate offender profiling as a tool to catch criminals. 10 marks. ' Case details: The profiler was David Canter. John Duffy sexually attacked and murdered women. (1) All assaults occurred nearby London train stations. (1) Witness reports showed that a man approached the females and attempted to talk to them before each attack occurred (1). The attacker used various weapons and restraints. (1) The profile: Profile suggested that the assailant was not strong but small and unassuming. (1) It suggested that he was married but had problems with his marriage. (1) It also suggested that he had some martial arts skilled and occupational links to the railway. (1) Canter's profile was accurate when John Duffy was arrested, the features matched up. (1) However he failed to pick up on the accomplice. (1) Evaluation of offender profiling: Difficult to measure success as many other factors associated with good and poor outcomes/catching a criminal. (1) It can help narrow down the amount of suspects on the case. (1) 4. 'Describe the procedure and results of Madon et al's study and evaluate this study in terms of its strengths and weaknesses. ' Procedure: * Asked 115 children and parents about their drinking habits, using a questionnaire. * Parents asked to estimate their child's drinking habits for the coming year. * One year later the children were questioned about their drinking over the following year. * Madon compared the parents' estimates with the actual reported drinking of their children. Results: * Children of parents who predicted high levels of drinking were the heaviest drinkers. * This was true when only one parent predicted heavy drinking of their child. * Both parents had more negative effects. * Parent's expectations were fulfilled. Strengths: * Large sample, 115 children and parents were used. * It was more ethical to conduct this study as a questionnaires as experimental methods would have been unethical. * It could be said that parents cannot predict the future so that this is a true test of SFP. Weaknesses: * Parents were simply predicting the future accurately based on their knowledge of their own child, not SFP. * Parents or children may have lied and understated drinking, because it is not socially desirable. * They may also have overstated drinking to appear tougher. * Not the strongest influences on young adults, there may have been other factors. * The study is only a correlation, other variables were not studies '4. Evaluate the biological explanation for criminality. Your evaluation must include: ' A'n outline of the biological explanation for criminal behaviour. ' '''Comparison with other explanations. ' Evidence for biological explanation. ' 'Evidence against biological explanation. ' Tip: Focus on the requirements of the question. Clearly outline the biological explanation, providing explanations and case studies as evidence. Evaluate the theory in more than one way. Provide a good comparison with another explanation (social theory) Description: The biological theory suggests that criminality and aggressive behaviour are caused by our genes and our biology. The XYY gene pattern has been studies and a cause of aggression and lower intelligence (1), it has been suggested that the XYY chromosome abnormality may be linked to criminality (1), as Theilgaard's (1984) study has shown. In addition to that, the hormone testosterone has been implicated in aggression(1) and high levels of aggression can explain violent crime(1). They limbic system is the emotional centre of the brain and aggression can be caused by the brain having problems with emotional responses to situations. (1) Family studies show that criminality tends to run in families, showing that there may be a genetic influence (1) Evaluation: Theilgaard found an insignificant association between the XYY gene and criminality. (1) She did find that XYY are educationally slower which may explain criminal career pathways. (1) However animal studies have shown that removal of testes results in lower aggression. (1) The XYY chromosome abnormality is so rare that it is not real evidence, not everyone with XYY is criminal and not everyone without XYY is not criminal (1) Social explanations such as maternal deprivation say that the lack of a primary caregiver can cause emotional problems associated with criminality (1) Harsh parenting also has been linked to criminality. (1)